


You will be queen to me, not wife

by Nabrah87



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien needs the love of two mothers, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-02-01 03:54:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21366223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nabrah87/pseuds/Nabrah87
Summary: What if, for years he's been trying to wake his comatose wife, neglecting his son and becoming someone unrecognizably cruel. He, who sacrificed everything to get her back, the woman he loved like nothing else, has to realize, when he succeeds in his endeavour, that his heart has strayed ... what will become of them then?Just a normal day in a rather untypical family.
Relationships: Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Emilie Agreste/Nathalie Sancoeur | Mayura
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	You will be queen to me, not wife

**Author's Note:**

> Here goes nothing. I was going to make this a GabeNath fanfic, because I am trash for this ship, but then I saw that fan-canon on tumblr, that Gabe was just a rebound for Nat, because she had a thing with Emilie... and well, this happened. Since I've never written polyamorous relationships before: #dontLikeDontRead
> 
> The title is part of the lyrics of "Unworthy of your love" from Netflix' The Politician. #goWatch

Gabriel Agreste stood in front of her portrait. The woman he had loved like no other, preserved in art all around. An idol, a memory for so long.

He did not turn, when he heard her footsteps, nor did he greet her in any way. He did not even answer immediately, when she spoke.

"Where is Adrien?"

Nathalie stood off to his right, one step closer to Emilie and answered her in a clipped, hushed voice.

"He is in school."

Emilie's eyes darted from Gabriel's back to Nathalie.

"School?"

She echoed and Nathalie nodded, a smile tugging at her lips.

"You let him go to school?"

An accusation or a simple confirmation? Directed at Gabriel. He turned, his hands still clasped behind his back.

"Indeed."

He answered her in a rather harsh way, but the twich of his lips echoed Nathalie's halfsmile.

Emilie just stood there for a moment, breathless, then turned and was out the door.

Gabriel's gaze met Nathalie's profile, since she had turned to look after his wife.

"Just as well."

He muttered under his breath, which caused Nathalie to turn back to face him and smile,

but before she could answer, Emilie darted back into the room and tiptoed to kiss Gabriel.

"And where do you think you are going?"

Her husband inquired, while she kissed Nathalie as well.

"To Adrien's school of course."

Gabriel huffed, while Nathalie offered.

"I'll call Adrien's bodyguard to come back and take you there."

Emilie caught her free hand and smiled.

"Thanks, Nat."

To her husband she said.

"You two have work to do, don't you?"

Gabriel sighed, defeat audible in his voice, while Nathalie had gone outside to call the Gorilla.

"Just be careful."

"I will."

Emilie pecked his cheek and Nathalie's on her way out.

Nathalie stood in the door to his office then, evaluating his mood.

"Let's get to work, Nathalie."

"Yes, Sir."

He watched his assistant walk to her desk, tablet in hand and shook his head.

There would be little peace for him with two such headstrong women in his life and heart.

***

"We need to have another painting decorating that stairwell."

Emilie anounced, when she had returned home with Adrien that afternoon.

Nathalie, who stood outside the office door, to go over Adrien's subsequent schedule with him, looked at the other woman in astonishment.

"It's no longer the two of them."

Emilie tugged her son to her side, a mirrorimage of the pose of his father and him in the painting, but spoke to Nathalie.

"It's the four of us now. And that painting is far to gloomy anyway."

Adrien snickered and Nathalie covered the lower half of her face rather quickly in oder to maintain her composture.

For a moment, noone interrupted the quiet which followed that statement, in silent agreement.

"I'm sure Gabriel will approve."

Nathalie said in a matter of fact way and then returned to the task at hand.

"Adrien, please go upstairs. Your chinese teacher is due to arrive in five minutes."

The boy nodded, hugged his mother and walked quickly up the stairs, taking two steps at a time.

Emilie's eyes, which had followed her son's ascent, returned to Nathalie.

"Does he always have such a strict schedule?"

Nathalie nodded and then blinked once, before turning to re-enter Gabriel's office.

"Do _you_ always have such a strict schedule?"

There was a gentle teasing in Emilie's tone, which lead Nathalie to turn back around.

Both women looked at each other, almost somber.

"I'll meet you in the garden in an hour."

Nathalie placed her hand against one of the door's huge wings and moved to open it.

"Sounds like leisure."

Emilie couldn't help but tease her, before her husband's assistant vanished behind the door.

She found her exactly an hour later on a bench, the tablet still in her lap.

"Has it been like this ever since I fell asleep?"

The blonde woman asked, when she took a seat next to Nathalie and placed her hands in the others lap, covering the electronical device.

The answer was a clipped "Yes" and a slight pressure against her palm.

"Gabriel was so afraid he would lose him too, he put as much distance between them as he could and kept him inside the house. Safe and sound."

"And unloved."

Emilie added, which lead Nathalie to nod ever so slightly and close her eyes.

"Adrien is a great kid."

One of her hands came to rest on the other woman's shoulder.

"He isn't to suffer for his father's cruelty."

"Gabriel isn't a cruel man. Just desperate to stay in control."

Nathalie added to Emilie's statement and put one of her hands atop hers.

Their fingers intertwined and their heads leaned close together, Emilie's hair against Nathalie's cheek.

"He needs you, Emilie."

Nathalie's voice was directed at someone far away, her eyes distant in the daylight.

"You all need me in one way or the other. You wouldn't have moved mountains to get me back otherwise."

Emilie told her, raising her head to lock eyes with the woman beside her.

"Do we?"

Nathalie teased gently, her eyes flittering over the blonde woman's features.

A soft "hmm" was the answer, before their lips met in a featherlight kiss.

***

"You will not take dinner in your office."

Emilie was aghast, when she had returned with Nathalie to her husband's office to get them all assembled for dinner.

Nathalie stood beside her, both hands holding the tablet in front of her, her head slightly bowed, which had led the red strand of her hair to fall in front of her eyes.

Gabriel moved from behind his workspace and came to stand in front of the two women, almost towering over them.

In a gesture, that was so unlike him, that Nathalie almost jumped, he traced his fingers against her temple, to push her hair behind her ear.

"Is Adrien done with his piano exercises?"

Gabriel asked in a business-like manner, yet moved his hand to cup Nathalie's cheek, leading her to meet his grey-blue piercing gaze.

"No, Sir. He has asked to commence with them after dinner."

Adrien's father nodded and looked at his wife, whose green eyes challenged him, much like his son's.

"Just as well."

He took Nathalie's hand and lead her out of the room without a pause, leaving a rather confused Emilie behind.

His assistant did not strain against his grip and followed him into a nearby room.

"Your lipstick is smuged."

Gabriel observed, when he closed the door behind them.

"You should have Emilie lend you one of her long-lasting ones."

He broke into a full blown grin, all teeth and so untypical him, that Nathalie took one step back.

She didn't get far, because Gabriel's arm moved around her back, holding her much like Hawk Moth once held Mayura in his arms and Nathalie asked herself, just how much of their natural boundaries towards each other had changed with the liberty of their villainous identities.

"You may kiss my wife, Nathalie."

His voice was almost tender now.

"But you are queen to me."

The kiss that followed his words, made her weak in the knees and ended her train of thoughts very efficiently.

***

The dinner was after all a formal one, with Gabriel at the gable end, Emilie and Adrien to his left and Nathalie to his right.

They did not yet joke or smile, but conversed in a comfortable manner.

"We are going to have a new picture taken for the artist, to create a new decorational piece for the stairwell."

Emilie announced, informing her husband and son about the adjustments Nathalie had made to their resprective schedules the following day.

Gabriel regarded her with a sidelong glance and simply continued eating.

***

A few hours later, when their daily tasks had drawn to a close, Gabriel lay on the bed in his wifes bedroom.

"What do you want me to do?"

He asked, when she emerged from the bathroom.

"Get to know your son, Gabriel."

His wife slipped under the covers beside him.

"Let him be a kid."

Her hand rested gently on his chest.

"Show him that there is love in that stone cold heart."

Gabriel's fury at her words was visible on his face.

"Go to sleep."

His voice was strained and he was about to turn his back to her, when she spoke up once more.

"You love me, don't you?"

The question took him aback.

"You know I do."

"And you love Nathalie."

His grey-blue eyes flashed over her face.

"So do you."

He argued, sure that she would feel his rapid heartbeat under her palm.

"Why can't you love your son then?"

There was a silence in their bedroom, that spoke of true pain.

"I don't know."

Gabriel's gaze was distant, when he spoke next, just like Nathalie's had been, on that bench, in the garden.

"I don't know how to love very well."

Emilie almost rolled her eyes. She knew him to be a gentle man, under all this armor of wrath.

Thus she patted the fabric over his heart and turned her back to him.

"We will have some love and joyful art in this house, come tomorrow there will be some serious emancipation in this family."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I am sorry for any ooc-traits!  
While I think I get Gabriel and Nathalie, Emilie is still a mystery to me, thus I wrote her the way I need her to be, in order to get some love back into the family and counteract the cold, distant and formal demeanour of both Nathalie and Gabriel.
> 
> Comments are very much appreciated. ^_^


End file.
